Chuggo Soda Headquarters
Chuggo Soda Headquarters is a bottling plant formerly owned by Chuggo Beverages Co. located in the Motor City Wasteland. In 2287, it is home to a splinter group of Diego's raiders, now calling themselves the Chuggalos. Background Founded in 2007, Chuggo Soda was a popular Michigan-based soft drink manufactured by Chuggo Beverages Co. at their Detroit bottling plant. Besides being a local favorite, the drink gained an underground following among partygoers and ruffians. They began taking Chuggo to music festivals, where it became custom to spray whole bottles on each other. Soon the Chuggo super-fans began calling themselves Chuggalos, a name popularized and endorsed by the bands who played these festivals. Profits from the increased sales and the popularity amongst the Chuggalos helped launch Chuggo Soda into a nationally-recognized brand. Starting in 2064, several attempts were made by the Nuka-Cola Corporation to acquire the company. Nuka-Cola hoped to make Chuggo Beverages Co. a subsidiary since Chuggo dominated Michigan markets due to the Chuggalos. After Chuggo refused to sell, Nuka-Cola hit them with a lawsuit over Chuggo Grape, which they claimed had a near-identical name and taste to their Nuka-Grape. Chuggo lost the suit and was forced to change the recipe and rebrand the soda as Chuggo Purple. Unfortunately for Nuka-Cola, the Chuggalos embraced this change and Chuggo Purple remained a best seller for over a decade. After continued attempts to force Chuggo to sell, the Chuggalos took it personally and decided to fight back against Nuka-Cola. They vandalized Nuka-Cola machines and defaced billboards, urinated in bottles of Nuka-Cola and returned them to the shelf, and there were a few reports of delivery trucks being set on fire. After the annual "Assembly of the Chuggalos" music festival took place in the Nuka World parking lot, Nuka-Cola quickly abandoned their attempts to buy out Chuggo. Chuggo Beverages Co. denies any involvement with actions taken by the Chuggalos. After the bombs fell, the Chuggo Soda Headquarters sat abandoned for over 200 years. Diego and his gang had their eyes on the old bottling plant, which they hoped contained raw materials to make chems. Diego sent a group led by one of his chem cooks, Bruce, to the plant to see what they could find and if possible, start a chem lab in the building. While they searched the bottling plant, Bruce's group started consuming Chuggo Soda. After a couple days, they found they craved Chuggo and couldn't put it down. When they tried, they became irritable and violently lashed out at each other. But when they drank it, life was a never-ending party. It was better than any chem they'd ever had. The group returned to Diego and tried to convince him they could brew Chuggo Soda instead of chems, but Diego was concerned the group had changed. They had painted their faces like that of pre-War clowns and had purposely smashed a number of sculptures when they arrived back at the museum. Diego tried to get the group to quit drinking Chuggo. Bruce told Diego to go fuck himself and took the group back to the Chuggo Soda Headquarters. Bruce now calls himself Psycho B and brews Chuggo Soda for his crew, who've taken on the moniker of "the Chuggalos". Life is a never-ending party for the group, but sometimes the party includes killing a wastelander or two. Behind the Scenes * Chuggo Soda and the Chuggalos are based on Detroit-based Faygo Soda and Juggalos, fans of Detroit-based Insane Clown Posse known to consume copious amounts of Faygo. Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Locations